The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for fabricating double-ended closure bags and double compartment bags.
Zipper lock bags have been used for many years for various purposes, particularly for storing condiments and all sorts of food products. Such bags continue to enjoy increased use and popularity. They are very sanitary, take very little space when stored, are easy to carry and are substantially expensive to produce. Such bags also come in different sizes, depending on their intended use.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for fabricating plastic bags having opposed closable end openings to provide access to products placed in the bag from opposed ends of the bag and more particularly, but not exclusively, to different articles positioned in the bag and disposed adjacent each of the opposed ends.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a plastic film bag with opposed closable end openings and wherein a gusset wall is formed adjacent one of the openings containing a zipper and wherein the other opening is closable by a closure tag.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for fabricating plastic film bags having two discrete inner compartments and opposed closable end openings whereby articles placed in the two compartments are accessible through a respective one of the opposed closable end openings.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for fabricating plastic film bags from a single film sheet and wherein the bag has two discrete inner compartments for carrying different items therein and wherein one of the compartments is provided with a support flap extending adjacent a zipper closure end.
According to the above features, from a broad aspect of the present invention provides a method of making a plastic film bag with opposed closable end openings. The method comprises the steps of drawing a prefolded film sheet through a gusset-forming station. The prefolded film sheet has opposed film panels, an open edge and an opposed closed parallel edge. The closed parallel edge is folded in a gusset former to form an offset gusset end. The gusset former has a lower and an upper film positioner provided with guide edges. An intermediate film positioner is disposed between the lower and upper film positioner. One of the guide edges is offset in a vertical plane from the other guide edge whereby to form a double offset folded closed edge to define an outer folded edge and an inwardly spaced folded edge interconnected through an intermediate inwardly spaced folded film section. The method also comprises serrating a tearline adjacent the outer folded edge. The outer folded edge is drawn through a zipper applicator to heat-fuse a plastic zipper section on the panels along the outer folded edge inwardly of the tearline towards the inwardly-spaced folded edge. The prefolded film sheet is then fed with its offset gusset and with the zipper sections and tearline, through a bag former where the prefolded film sheet is transversely slit and edge sealed to form plastic bags with a closable open end and an opposed gusseted zippered open end.
According to a still further broad aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of making plastic bags with two inner compartments and wherein each bag has opposed closable end openings for independent access to the compartments. The method comprises the steps of drawing a prefolded film sheet having opposed film panels and opposed longitudinal parallel outer edges through a line sealer to form a division seal to segment the prefolded film sheet in two sections. The prefolded film sheet is drawn through a zipper applicator station to heat fuse a plastic zipper sections on the panels adjacent opposed longitudinal parallel outer edges and parallel to the division seal. The prefolded film sheet with the division seal and opposed plastic zipper sections is then fed through a bag former where the prefolded film sheet is slit and edge sealed to form the plastic bags having two compartments each accessible by a respective one of the plastic zippers.
According to a still further broad aspect of the present invention there is provided a machine for fabricating plastic film bags with opposed closable end openings and with a gusseted wall formed adjacent one of the closable openings. The machine comprises drive means to draw a prefolded film sheet having opposed film panels, an open edge and closed parallel edge through a gusset former. The gusset former receives a portion of the closed parallel edge therethrough and has a lower and an upper film positioner plate each provided with a guide edge to define a first and a second guide edge, and an intermediate film guide means having an intermediate guided edge inwardly spaced, the first and second guide edges. The first and second guide edges are spaced offset from one another whereby to form a double offset folded closed edge defining an outer folded edge and an inwardly spaced folded edge interconnected through an intermediate inwardly spaced folded film section. A serrating wheel is pressed against the outer folded edge to form a serrated tear line through opposed film panels adjacent the outer folded edge. A zipper applicator is provided to heat fuse a plastic zipper section on the panels along the outer folded edge inwardly of the tear line towards the inwardly spaced folded edge. A bag former effects a transverse slit and edge seals to form plastic bags having a closable open end and an opposed gusseted zippered end.
According to a still further broad aspect of the present invention there is provided a machine for fabricating plastic bags having two inner compartments and opposed closable end openings for independent access to the compartments. The machine comprises drive means to draw a prefolded film sheet having opposed film panels and opposed longitudinal parallel outer edges through a line sealer to form a division seal to segment the prefolded film sheet in two attached sections. A pair of zipper applicators are provided to heat fuse a zipper section on the panels adjacent opposed longitudinal parallel outer edges and parallel to the division seal. A bag former effects a transverse detachment line and edge seals to form plastic bags having two compartments each accessible by a respective one of the plastic zippers.
According to a further broad aspect of the present invention there is a provided a plastic film bag having opposed film panels, sealed side edges, closable end openings having a zipper closure and a transverse seal line defining two inner compartments. Each compartment is accessible through a respective one of the closable end openings.